


About Levy

by voguepeaches



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, So yeah, don't bother engaging if you're gonna retort what i said bye, impromptu stuff, levy tran, listen i just love her so much okay, maybe i teared up writing this but i had to write it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguepeaches/pseuds/voguepeaches
Summary: just some scribbling thoughts... (highly unedited and raw though <3)
Kudos: 7





	About Levy

as i listened to ‘unsaid emily’ from julie & the phantoms on repeat at 12:30am (song recommendation, by the way), i couldn’t help but think of levy. man, i never ever want to lose her because of how immense the hate is. how far she’s came as a person, as an actress in hollywood. she’s truly came so far, **if you give it a thought.** i might not have been here at the start when she was starting out her career but i certainly am sticking with her from now. i’m so eternally grateful macgyver has brought me to her, her story is phenomenal. — and so is the person that is she, who’s living it. it has really resonated with me because:

1\. being an asian too, it really clicks even more.

2\. it’s truly magnificent (i mean, literally.)

3\. her story i came across last year, i was about to & was stepping into a new environment, having to attune to change i didn’t see coming, knew was difficult but had to go through. reading her story, it exuded hope. courage. _**inspiration.**_ _that things will & do get better. that things will be okay & will turn out alright. that it’d be worth it to just survive & go through with things, no matter how much you fear, or dread it._ particularly, inspiration. imagine how many “no”s she’s heard over the years at auditions. how much criticism she’s had to process, accept, grow with or choose & learn how to move on from. imagine how many casually racist comments she’s gotten in person that’s she found offensive & _was hurt by_ but didn’t call out, laughing it off to not “cause trouble”. instead, she went home trying to forget about or tolerate, felt indignant but also, mad at herself for not standing up towards. or online. god knows there’s no bounds to the viciousness it can facilitate. imagine how many hours she’s spent memorizing scripts, practicing them, no matter how small the role could be. because she knew it could be her opportunity to hook bigger roles _**(which do not come by easily, for her especially.)**_ imagine how exhausting it must have felt juggling trying to create a name for yourself amongst all that, with a waitressing job too. (i wonder, if she still feels insecure with the possibility that she might lose the stability she so much more has now.) sure, maybe that’s what many actors have had to go through. but they will never understand the degree of how shattering (& heartbreaking) it is to see people discredit the effort & hardwork she’s put in. they might never understand how _she’s giving her all to outdo her past self, but also to do her past self **proud**_ ** _._** perhaps she also doesn’t want her past self (mistakes & the unglamorous sides) to be a point to recognized for, _but she wants to be seen for who she is right now._ you can really fucking see that in her delivery on the show, she really gives her utmost. which makes desi so enchanting & appealing. (well, at least for those who don’t lean towards _mary sues_. credits to the amazing writing, but they’d be just words & smoke without levy’s talent.) in a way, i think you could see the similarities between her and levy. desi too, is giving her utmost, no matter what happens. she chooses kindness. she chooses to embrace her reality, and makes peace with it. she gets back up. every time. and that’s so damn beautiful & inspiring. exactly why she’s the best character. — you literally can’t go wrong when you have one of the best actresses ever, portraying her.

macgyver may seem like her peak, but i think otherwise — she’s got better things coming her way, as she deserves. nevertheless, i still am super proud of where she’s at right now. i just hope she’s proud of herself too. most importantly, that _**she’s still happy, too.**_

**Author's Note:**

> people always assume we love levy AND desi for shallow reasons. it's literally more than that.  
> y'all are the shallow ones, not us.  
> — alohasel on tumblr


End file.
